Benutzer:Bloody the killer cat
Joa ähm ich bin es Blutklaue ich hab einen neuen acc :'D Lol Hi! Litchfield inmate who somehow escaped only to be in a T-Virus outbreak. Turned into a Wolf. Then met John Wick and Xander Cage before discovering MEG -Ruby Rose Facts About Me! Mein Name? Kannst mich Cat nennen, mehr musst du nicht wissen! Mein Alter? Alt genug um Bier zutrinken und Motorrad zu fahren aber zu jung um Auto zufahren und Wodka zu trinken. Hobbys? Hab ich keine. Ich schlafe gerne, Zocke oder schaue serien. Was ich mag? Tiere,Ruby Rose, Meine Serien, Mein Bett, Meine Beste freundin, Meine Konsolen. Was ich nicht mag? Das könnte ich nicht alles aufzählen. Was ich absolut hasse? Menschen! Mit Ausnahme weniger personen. Und schule 20 Facts about me: # Ich bin Lesbisch. # Ruby Rose ist mein Vorbild. # Orange is the New black, The Walking Dead und Z-Nation sind meine Lieblingsserien. # Ich habe einen Hund und eine Katze. # Ich Hatte einen Husky-Schäferhund Welpe namens Ruby, die ich schwerenherzens abgeben musste. # Ich habe immer noch Krasse schuld gefühle deswegen, und werde sie immer haben. # Ich vermisse sie krass. # Ich fange nächstes jahr meine Tierpfleger ausbildung an. # Wenn meine Tiere dich nicht mögen mag ich dich auch nicht. # Magst du keine Tiere mag ich dich ebenfalls nicht. # Verletzt du Tiere hasse ich dich. # Ich ziehe tiere menschen vor. # Ich kann nicht gut vertrauen. # Die meisten denken ich bin Kalt. # Ich habe leichte Aggresions probleme. # Viele denken ich bin unhöfflich und frech, ich bin aber nur ehrlich und sage meine meinung. # Ich habe Narben, Innen und Außen. # Ich will und werde nach Norwegen ziehen. # Ich wurde von einem Wolfshund geissen, möchte aber trozdem einen haben. Because I love Wöfe. # Ich finde Pitbulls und andere Listenhunde extrem toll Meine Lieblings charakter (Von den Bösen) *Tigerstern so viele umgebracht....TOLL *-* *Distelklaue Du hast gelebt um zu kämpfen *-* *Habichtfrost Wie dein vater...GEIL *-* *Geißel Du kleine Blutrünstiges,brutals,süße katze *-* *Knochen Warst immer an Geißels seite :D *Braunstern Hast auch so viele getötet und so brutal *-* *Mapleshade So Brutal und blutrünstig *-* mein vorbild :D *Braunstern Muhaha so brutal und toll *-* *Sparrowfeather (DF) Ich weiß nicht viel über dich mag dich aber xD *Sol Ich mag dich voll :D *Narbengesicht Brutaler kater,und du hast Tüpfelblatt umgebracht :D Danke :D *Dunkelstreif Ich mag dich :D *Antpelt ich weiß nicht viel über dich :/ Aber du bist im Wald der Finsternis :D xD *Snowtuft Man weiß nix über dich aber du bist auch im Wald der Finsternis :D XD *Shredtail Du warst sowas wie Distelklaues Mentor *-* *Silverhawk Auch sowas wie der mentor von Distelklaue und der todesbiss *-* *Maggottail Ich mag dich voll *-* Meine Lieblings charakter (Von den lieben) *Löwenherz Nicht brutal oder böse aber cool und mutig *Löwenglut Nicht böse :/ aber richtig guter kämpfer *-* *Häherfeder Zum knuddeln *-* und so schlecht daruf xD *Tigerjunges (SC) Du bist geil *-* *Flammenjunges Ich mag dich einfach xD *Aschenpelz Schade das du tod bist :( *Gezackter Blitz Ich weiß zwar nicht viel über dich aber ich mag dich :D *Farnpelz Cooler kater *Dornenkralle Mag dich :D *Fuchspfote Süß :D *Schwarzstern Anführer des Schattenclans *-* *Windpfote So schlecht drauf..süß :D *Krähenfeder wie sein sohn :D *Sturmpelz Toller kater *Federbart-Toller Heiler ^-^ *Abendstern-Toller anführer :D Hass Charakter *Feuerzeug-I hate you x.x *Blattsee *würg* *Distelblatt oh mein gott du bist noch schlimmer als Feuerzeug -.- wegen dir is aschenpelz tod -.- *Lichtjunges dich mag ich einfach nicht *Tüpfelblatt Wie Blattsee voll stalkerin D: *Eichhornschweif Kann dich nicht leiden *Sandsturm Voll die zicke *Graustreif Wie kann mann nur mit Feuerzeug befreundet sein? *bäh* *Blaustern-Oh gott -.-einfach nur dumm *.... Meine spitznamen Ihr könnt euch gerne noch weitere spitzname für mich ausdenken ;) Spitznamen für Freunde Wen ich wen vergessen hab bitte auf meine disk schreiben oder mir im chat per pn bescheid sagen ;) menschen die ich jz auf schreibe werde weil ich lw hab xD